


Give and Take

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Gods, Immortality, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, M/M, Magic, Sex, Warning: Loki, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes his choice and gives equally, always equally, eternally equally, for want of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

~~~~

“You seem pleased..”

“I _am_ pleased.”

Hands made coarse from machinery and chemical work meet silken-black hair kissed by magic.

“And are you happy that I allow you to be pleased by me, Anthony?”

“Hell  _yes_.”

Loki grins for this enthusiasm, and that's all the 'green light' Tony needs, so he bends forward, bending Loki backward at the waist over the bed, and together they fall.

~

 Loki likes to grant praise for praise, and Tony loves to thank him generously for being so mercifully benevolent, so Loki makes short work of their clothing, banishing it with an impatient burst of ancient seidr sparks while Tony reciprocates by pressing silent gratitude in the form of tender kisses all over the flawless skin of the God who willingly decides to lay underneath him for so many endless nights in a row.

Loki is always one for words, whether they be antagonizing, teasing, devastating, obscene...and so he almost always talks, and now takes his liberties while Tony is held rapture by every word, right along with the feeling of his fingers last-knuckle-deep into the Trickster's tight, wet, heat.

“I can do anything and everything for you...yes?” Loki whispers into the mogul's hair. Tony nods, appreciative as he's got his hand stretching open the welcoming slick of Loki's sex, pressing impatiently into the sensitive walls of Loki's quim because it is _perfect_ _ion_ , and he can feel Loki closing around him, practically pulling him in, clingy, eager to feel him, wanting him deeper, begging to be full, but also Loki's cock is pressed hard to Tony's lower abdomen, reminding him boldly of all the glories of divine versatility. Loki could, and has before, been brazen enough to demand stimulation of all of himself, in his entirety. Loki has and would again demand the privilege of taking Tony first, before needing himself to be just as thoroughly taken. As 'payment', but of course.

But tonight, he is content to lay with his legs spread in welcome, and be thrust into until he cannot dare to ask for more.

    Loki makes a greedy sound of want, a reminder that he will still always want more, and Tony answers by scissoring his fingers, trying to spread Loki wide open, shameless and as stretched as possible, just how he likes, how they both _love_. He tries to make room to bury himself wholely inside his new religion of Loki's chaos and warmth and lust and darkness punctuated by the promises of distant stars.

Loki winds his hips, taunting when he should be the one taunted in such a position, and Tony is reduced to murmuring more affections and happy compliments against Loki's honey-sweet lips. Literally. Loki had dared to tempt him into this particular type of nightly ritual by sucking honey off of each of Tony's fingers as if it were his last meal, a last offering to an altar of forgotten entities, and Loki's joy at the wonder of Tony's humanity was often the very thing that bound them together, day after day. After so many months, Loki one day awakened purely addicted to the feeling.

~

Loki's long fingers push through Tony's chocolate brown hair in acceptance, while Tony busies himself trailing kisses down the impossibly graceful neckline he loves to bury his face in, the fine royal-born skin he loves to speak his needs into, his desires into, to sigh his very life into. And the thing was, with a mere sigh into that skin, Loki could read every breath of his soul it seemed. 

Perks to dating a God:

They know your mortal need, your mortal insignificance, your mortal desire.

And Loki loved to meet his needs, loved to grant him worth through his seeming insignificance in the face of Nine Realms, loved to trade want for want until they were both equals on a plane of mutual satiation and gratification. And Tony always knew that Loki could learn to feed off of mortal love itself, grow sated with the attention when forced to be overwhelmed with it, because Tony Stark was always, always one to make people listen, and not even a God would scare that quality away from him. Loki would never stop needing to heed the pulling force of how much Tony felt for him and wanted to keep him.

“--You can't keep me.” Loki once uttered flippantly, and while bouncing atop Stark's cock, no less. Tony only grinned a feral grin at the time—and he was proud of that moment to this day—and in answer:

“ _I'm not keeping you_ , you're trying to steal me. Well. You always get what you want, don't you Reindeer?” Loki made him stop talking with a long hard kiss and an orgasm, and they hadn't found cause to speak of it again.

~

They never blatantly spoke of that night, but at times like this, now, when Tony is sinking himself deep and comfortable inside Loki, sliding home with a low keen and bottoming out while attaching his mouth to Loki's awaiting kiss, no words are even remotely wanted. Only the contact of simple indulgence paired with sky-born magic and mystery, and only the silent promise of gift for gift. Kiss for kiss, fuck for fuck, love absolutely out of this Midgardian world, in return for ceaseless adoration bar none.

This was what Loki craved above all else.

The next day was already planned out in his mind. He would bake Tony an apple pie, sit in his lap, and feed it to him. Tony would probably ask when the _fuck_ he decided to actually physically cook as a hobby, and Loki would smile, and again would kiss, and would not mention the Goddess Idunn and Her orchard of eternal youth, or the immortality laced into their treats. Not yet.

     And that following night, when Tony curled himself around Loki's body, twining their limbs together along with whatever mess of seed and sweat they'd created for the evening, Loki would pull Tony in ever-impossibly closer and whisper against his ear, pleasant and enchanting and daunting--

“We will both be Gods together. If I've given you the grace of my years and years of company then you must do the same for me.” 

Tony would agree. Tony _must_ agree. They always gave as equals. Want for want. Deal for deal. Love for love. Loki was certain.

~

That would come later. For now, knowing what he wanted and having known so for a long time, Loki could take Tony in, breathe in the last moments of Tony's simple humanity and indulge in the abandon that comes with giving oneself to someone so very organically passionate as Tony Stark. He thinks to himself that with Tony's worlds of knowledge on physics and engineering, perhaps Tony would thus become some sort of God of Passion yet.

“You simply... _grasp_ how things work. How everything works. How _I_ work...do you not? And that is the base of true desire.” He tells Tony while Tony is railing him so thoroughly Loki has trouble catching the air to speak the thoughts.

 “Of course I do--” Tony sighs, breathless while he moves, lost in pleasure and the joy of pleasing, and Loki only lets himself loose as well with a moan of appreciation as Tony finds their special angle and pounds into it without mercy.

“It's _divine_ , Anthony....you are _divine._ ”

~~~~

 

 


End file.
